Realidad (Alterna)
by MiraiMoonlight
Summary: La vida de Usagi cambió de la noche a la mañana: para bien y para mal. La realidad es aquella a la que aceptamos como tal y Usagi va a aprender la lección. 2da parte: El universo conspira a favor de Seiya y Usagi. CONTIENE LEMON. Esto es un SeiyaxUsagi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Hoy quería compartirles una historia que tenía desde hace unos meses en mis documentos pero que no había podido corregirla y bueno, hoy en noche de insomnio lo hice. Esta dividida en dos capítulos y esta primera parte es algo así como un resumen de la temporada de Stars desde el punto de vista de Usagi. Hay menciones de Mamoru y Seiya pero este fic es definitivamente 100% UsagixSeiya.

Espero que les guste, pueden dejarme su opinión por review o PM. La segunda parte la subiré mañana.

* * *

Realidad/Alterna

 _por Moonlightfairyprincess_

Cuánto tiempo más iba a vivir así? Desde qué Mamoru le dijo que se iría a Estados Unidos no había tenido un sólo día de paz.

Aún recordaba esa tarde. Una cita en el parque, común, que le daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida. Con todo lo que ya le había pasado le era difícil predecir que el deseo por superarse de su novio le fuese a cambiar toda la existencia.

Pasó días de dudas: ¿Podría soportar la distancia? ¿Mamoru la extrañaría? ¿Podrían hablar lo suficientemente seguido? ¿Le gustarían las Americanas? Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que lo extrañaría con su alma entera y que lo esperaría.

Nunca ha tenido las agallas de confesarle a Seiya que lo recuerda desde el aeropuerto. Eso sólo serviría para multiplicar su ego. Pero lo hace, recuerda los gritos de las fanáticas y a los tres chicos bien uniformados. Recuerda que pasó a su lado mientras iba colgada de Mamoru hacia la sala de inspección. Le latió el corazón en los oídos pero aun no sabía si fue por sentir la esencia de Seiya por primera vez o por su compromiso con Mamoru.

Mamoru se fue y, sin ella saberlo, murió. Con la pérdida de su semilla estelar empezaría entonces el verdadero calvario. Las dudas que la comían viva por las noches, la angustia que no la dejaba pensar por el día. Buscar distraerse, encontrarse buena para nada más que para extrañar a su príncipe con todas sus fuerzas.

La historia oficial de como Seiya y ella se conocieron es que fue durante el rodaje de un comercial. Lo es porque también fue la primera vez que Eternal Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter se vieron las caras. Cómo olvidarla, imponente en su fuku de cuero negro y aún así se veía tan ajena a su apariencia. Seiya una vez le confesó que le daba pavor transformarse una vez que adoptó su figura terrestre por el trauma de la ultima batalla en Kinmoku.

Seiya vino a traerle paz y al mismo tiempo más caos, irónicamente. Sus constantes coqueteos, su manera de llamarla que odió y terminó amando, su inagotable energía (¡Estudiante e ídolo de miles!), su perseverancia para siempre dar lo mejor de sí, su eterna disposición. Adoraba a Taiki y a Yaten (perdón, a Maker y a Healer), pero esos dos le pusieron un mundo de obstáculos. Seiya solamente se abrió a ella sin más.

Y aunque las noches sin dormir y la falta de aire seguían presentes en su vida ya no era cosa de todos los días. Las batallas la dejaban drenada y cuando no atacaban, Seiya se encargaba de exprimirle cada gota de energía. Hacer pucheros en la escuela, esconderse de sus fanáticas enardecidas y practicar softbol la cansaban lo suficiente para dormir de tendido y sin pesadillas.

Fue así que sin querer empezó a mirarlo como algo más. Ya no era el cantante famoso y engreído que se sentaba tras de ella para decirle 'Bombón' cada vez que el profesor se distraía. Era el chico que hablaba con ella, que se reía con ella, que comía como ella y que la aceptaba como ella era: gritona, enojona, llorona, glotona. Con él hablar de Mamoru dolía menos. Podía permitirse esos silencios de duda y él se daba cuenta siempre diciéndole que se animara para llevarla a bailar.

Ahora acepta que lo que más le gustaba era esa mirada azul cristalina. En ella no se reflejaban ciudades futuras ni una corona sobre su cabeza. Seiya no representaba futuro escrito sino uno aventurero, cada día era diferente.

No iba a mentirse así misma. Se enamoró de la voz del cantante Seiya Kou, de los flirteos adorables de su amigo Seiya y de la comprensión de Sailor Star Fighter. Siempre abogando por ella, siempre cubriéndole la espalda. Le había prometido protegerla y nunca jamás le falló.

Las dudas ahora eran peor. El silencio de Mamoru ya no le hacía perder el sueño, lo hacía el ruido de Seiya. Ya no le angustiaba que su novio no la telefoneara o que no se dignara a responderle sus cartas, lo hacía el hecho de que Seiya estaba herido por su culpa. Aún así no podía quitar ese portaretrato de su cómoda ni tampoco podía no escribirle ni no pensar en Chibiusa. Se sentía miserable de tener que perdonarle a Mamoru su abandono solo por tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su futura hija.

El acoso del enemigo cada vez era peor. Cuando vinieron por ella parte de sí se alegró: tendría la oportunidad de detener la masacre que las Starlights vaticinaban y podría encontrar paz. La princesa del planeta de las flores no se lo permitió.

Entonces cuando la batalla decisiva estuvo por venir tuvo mucho miedo. Ya no llamaba a Mamoru, deseaba que Tuxedo Mask se apareciera. Antes de amar a Mamoru, amó su Alter Ego. Increíblemente Seiya, sin querer, le había cumplido su deseo.

La rosa. El peligro. La capa ondeando. Los ojos azules mirándola. El quejido del enemigo por ser interrumpido. Todos los elementos estaban allí, su cansada cabeza hilvanó todo sin prestar atención en los detalles: la larga coleta azabache, la corbata amarilla, el porte delgado. Su Tuxedo Mask con el rostro cubierto ahora tenía la imagen de Seiya Kou. El hombre que seguía salvándola aún después de haber encontrado a su princesa.

Se preguntó antes de reaccionar si Seiya terminaría por reemplazarlo todo. Y entonces atacó.

Pero ella no estaba hecha de piedra. Serenity sangraba de dolor dentro de Usagi. Su eterno amor: Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, Endymion, la había dejado a su suerte sin ningún miramiento. Cómo si no tuviesen un pasado juntos, como si no hubiese un presente y como si no compartieran una hija y un reino en el futuro. ¡Qué cruel era! ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! ¡Cómo dolía no ser fuerte como él para olvidarlo todo! ¡Cómo desearía desentenderse de él y aceptar la propuesta que Seiya acababa de hacerle!

«Déjame reemplazarlo» había dicho él. Qué bobo ¿No se daba cuenta que ya lo había hecho?

Sus amigas miraban. Había de todo en sus ojos: tristeza, desaprobación, miedo, coraje, apoyo.

Rei no le facilitó las cosas al ir a su casa esa misma noche. Siempre había atesorado sus sabios consejos pero esa noche no deseaba hacer lo correcto y aún así dejó que hablara. Cuando mencionó a Mamoru no lo pudo soportar más, no había manera que pudiese ocultar su corazón hecho trizas, le dijo todo.

Era obvio que Rei le daría el beneficio de la duda a Mamoru y saldría a investigar. Ella no quiso saber mas del tema, confirmar lo obvio iba a ser doloroso. Su cabeza, autoprotegiendose, se enfocó en pensar a Seiya: heroico, perseverante, tan guapo. Durmió con su canción repitiéndose una y otra vez en su reproductor.

Las cosas estaban por empezar apenas, lo sabía aunque poco podía imaginarse todo lo que englobaba aquel «comienzo».


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda y vengo con la segunda y última parte de este two-shot. Me dio mucho gusto que a la gente que lo leyó le gustase, enserio muchas gracias por seguir la historia y los favorites, además de los reviews.

Como advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemon.**

Disc: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Realidad/ **Alterna**

 _por Moonlightfairyprincess_

 _2._

Se desmayó después del emotivo reencuentro con Mamoru y sus amigas después de haber derrotado al Caos. Sólo recordaba haber despertado en su cama de noche, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. El segundero del reloj era lo único que sonaba, la noche estaba muy quieta y Luna no se encontraba en la cama.

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, un ataque de pánico se estaba abriendo paso mientras ella se preguntaba qué era lo último que había sido real. ¿Mamoru estaba vivo o muerto? ¿Las Starlights existían? ¿Galaxia era de verdad? Todo parecía tan normal que le dio pavor.

—Mamoru... Seiya... ¿Acaso me volví loca?

—Bombón.

Serena nunca había escuchado su apodo nuevo en la voz de Fighter. De la oscuridad de la habitación salió su figura estilizada y frente a ella se destransformó. Seiya apareció, ya no tenía el semblante de guerrera, se veía como un chico normal: un chico normal bastante preocupado.

—Me he tenido que escabullir por tu ventana, espero no te importe.

Serena seguía sin habla. Sus oídos pitaban. Seiya noto que estaba confundida y asustada.

Él sabía que su tiempo se había acabado. No sólo por el hecho de que su novio había regresado sino también porque Kakyuu había decidido que era tiempo de dejar la Tierra. Era obvio, Kinmoku les necesitaba, tenían un planeta de reconstruir, un reino que proteger... Y a él no le podía importar menos en ese momento.

Caminó dubitativo hacia ella y cuando notó que se recorrió un poco hacia la esquina entendió en mensaje y se metió a la cama con ella. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Podía oírle y sentirle el corazón palpitando. La apretó aún más.

—Tranquila. Ya todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Seiya dudó en confirmarle su éxito porque eso acabaría con su momento. Se aferraría a él todo lo que pudiera.

—Porque estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Usagi no supo que responder. A veces las palabras de Seiya la sobrepasaban porque venían cargadas de sentimiento. Recordó —dudando si en verdad había sucedido— cuando intentó besarla en su camerino y lo arrepentida que había estado de haberlo evitado. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Seiya observándola.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó con voz queda— siento como si estuviésemos en otra dimensión.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que siento como si no estuviésemos en el tiempo que nos corresponde. Cómo si hubiésemos escapado. Todo está muy silencioso, pareciera que solo estamos tú y yo.

Seiya le sonrió al tiempo que subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla. Ella tembló al contacto.

—¿Tienes frío? —Ella negó con la cabeza— En este momento solo nos encontramos tú y yo Bombón.

—Hay tantas cosas que no te he contado y si las supieses entenderías porque no puedo corresponderte.

Seiya se sorprendió. Usagi había sido muy puntual pero había dolido.

—Me conformo con tenerte así —sólo pudo contestar—. Ya te dije que no deseo que te preocupes por ello.

Usagi se movió entre sus brazos. Pensó que deseaba deshacer su abrazo pero en lugar de eso recorrió sus brazos de su pecho hacia el cuello de Seiya, él se quedó petrificado.

—Perdóname —repitió—. De verdad que está muy silencioso.

—Es que estamos lejos de todos.

Usagi cerró sus párpados y acercó el rostro mientras Seiya se quedaba bien quieto. Tocó su nariz con la suya, puso su frente sobre la de él y respiró su aliento ansioso. Seiya fue quien se deshizo de la distancia y la besó.

Cuando lo sintió en sus labios una explosión de adrenalina se expandió por su pecho, su cabeza y sus brazos. Las puntas de los dedos de Seiya ardían y sólo pudo calmarlas al estrechar a Usagi más fuerte.

Ella no se quedó atrás, hundió sus dedos en la piel de la nuca de Seiya. Enredó sus piernas con las de él y abrió los labios para recibirlo completamente. Sentía que el aire se le escapaba rápidamente y que su corazón se le iría a salir por los oídos. Cuando Seiya la giró para quedar sobre de ella pensó que le fuego la iba a consumir.

Se separaron sólo un poco para verse a los ojos. Seiya tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Tenía bajo de él a Usagi totalmente sonrojada y tibia, más tibia que nunca. Él estaba quemándose por dentro.

Miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba realmente oscuro, sin luna ni estrellas, ni siquiera las luces de la ciudad. ¿Y si el escenario no era producto de la imaginación de Usagi? ¿Y si sí habían logrado escapar de la realidad?

Usagi no dejó que pensara más al jalarlo de la playera negra que utilizaba en ese momento para poder unir de nuevo sus bocas. No conocía ese lado primitivo de la mujer que amaba, Usagi lo tocaba sin miramientos, le mordía los labios y no se limitaba para demostrar que estaba disfrutando el momento.

La primera vez que Seiya la escuchó gemir fue cuando besaba sin piedad su cuello. Ahora era su sonido favorito.

Notó que era más intenso si combinaba sus labios con las manos. Le besaba tras la oreja al tiempo que recorría sus piernas, le succionaba los labios mientras sus dedos bailaban en su vientre. Bajó hacia su clavícula dejando pequeños besos en el camino mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

Al tenerla bien sujeta él se levantó, trayéndola consigo, se sentó en la cama revuelta con Usagi a horcadillas sobre él. Así tenía oportunidad de acariciarle la espalda, haciéndola temblar, le recorrió los muslos y, con dedos temblorosos, subió hasta sus senos. Usagi dejó salir un gemido tal que Seiya no pudo evitar hacerle coro. La besó mientras jugaba con sus pechos, los aplastaba, los acariciaba, los jalaba mientras Usagi se retorcía entre sus brazos. Seiya estaba seguro que estaba en el paraíso.

Usagi no pudo soportar más el calor que sentía en las entrañas. Bajó sus brazos del pecho de Seiya y tomó el primer botón de su pijama para deshacerlo. Seiya no se lo permitió al tomarle las manos.

—Yo deseo hacerlo— dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba reflejada en su voz.

Le desabotonó la camisa de franela rápidamente. Para su sorpresa Usagi no llevaba puesto ningún sostén. Su cabeza hirvió de deseo y no pudo pensarlo dos veces antes de hundir su rostro en los pechos de su amante. Los besó con tanto ahínco que podía sentir como se iban hinchando. Usagi era una sinfonía, con cada toque y cada beso la volvía loca.

Seiya decidió que no podía esperar más, no quería morirse de una combustión espontánea en la cama de Bombón. La acostó, quedándose el levantado para poderse retirar la playera y remover la segunda parte del pijama de Usagi. Se movió de la cama para admirarla desnuda completamente, Usagi estaba sonrojada pero decidida. Podía ver el deseo y la determinación en sus ojos.

El que estaba nervioso era él. No tenía ninguna experiencia como Seiya, estaba inseguro de que hacer pues era claro que Usagi ya tenía expectativas. Desechó ese pensamiento, no deseaba recordar la realidad que les esperaba. Desabrochó sus pantalones, se los quitó junto con el bóxer azul marino que llevaba puesto y quitó la sabana gruesa que estaba por caerse al suelo. Se posicionó de nueva cuenta sobre ella.

Cuando él se agachó para besarla sintió como de la espalda de Usagi se expandieron sus alas de Eternal Sailor Moon. Las plumas lo abrazaron de igual manera mientras él bebía de los labios de Usagi. Era algo irreal, sus manos se atrevieron a acariciar las plumas de la diosa de la cual se había enamorado.

—Seiya —susurró ella con abandono. —Por favor, quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos quede.

Él entendió perfectamente. Y se colocó en posición, no tuvo que hacerla esperar, se deslizó lentamente hacia adentro. Usagi arqueó la espalda mientras gemía al tiempo que expandía sus alas. Seiya no pudo quedarse callado tampoco y gruñó justo al lado del oído de su amante.

Bajó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a succionar. Se movió un poco dentro de ella provocándole más gemidos. De nuevo, salió apenas unos centímetros y volvió a entrar.

—Seiya —repetía ella.

Era una experiencia increíble, lo mejor que había experimentado como humano. No era nada igual en su forma kinmokkiana o tal vez era diferente porque se trataba de Usagi.

—¡Seiya! —volvía a exclamar cuando él hizo un movimiento brusco.

—Bombón, bombón —le respondía.

Sostuvo su peso sobre un solo brazo mientras con el otro se enganchaba a la pierna de Usagi, levantándola una poco más al tiempo que él iba irguiéndose. El ángulo cambió, tocando un punto interno en Usagi que la hizo estallar al instante. Otro montón de plumas salió volando. Seiya mantuvo un ritmo constante, haciéndola delirar, mientras él se hacía de todo su autocontrol para prolongar el momento. Fue imposible cuando ella se contrajo, apretándolo dentro de sí.

—¡Usagi! —gritó su nombre al momento de su desbordamiento.

Le tomó unos momentos recuperar el aliento mientras ella le acariciaba los muslos, lo cual era, todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Usagi respiraba con dificultad y él se dejó caer en las sabanas. Las palabras de amor quedaron en el aire y en suspiros incompletos porque una vez que ambos volvieron a abrir los ojos, estaban separados.

¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Una realidad alterna? ¿Una escapatoria a su destino? ¿Un vistazo a lo que podría ser si ambos se quitaran las cadenas?

Ambos lo habrían de descubrir muchos años después.

* * *

Espero que esta segunda parte les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario no duden en dejar review o mandarme algun mensajito por PM :) siempre las leo y tampoco se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias *autopromoción* jijiji.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
